Love is Always Fair
by Minty Siren7
Summary: Hermione casts a pheromone spell on herself and as a result, leads to a chain of events. The young Malfoy seems to be hiding a secret, will she be able to figure out what it is? Though pheromones can lead to unwanted attention, one must always remember: love is always fair. A very romantic story with smut, graphic scenes and strong language. Rape. Rated M. This is my first fic ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Love Is Always Fair**

**By Minty Siren**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the plot. If I were JK Rowling, I would be much more experienced.**

**This is my first fanfic (and a Dramione one at that!). A few things first to bear in mind: Dumbledore is not dead and Voldemort died when he tried to murder Harry. This is set in their last year at Hogwarts. All of those who died in the final battle are alive.**

**This is a dark, passionate with lots of smut. May contain rape. Rated M**

**Please review!**

**Minty Siren**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Pheromones**

Hermione sighed as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Last night, feeling rebellious, she disobeyed her mother's orders and snuck out to the Friday Night Club. She cast a pheromone spell on herself so she could perhaps bring home a boy, thinking that the effects of the spell would ware off after she woke up again. It appeared not. Three days later, and the effects still hadn't worn off; her hair seemed tamed, eyelashes impossibly long, bust big and shapely and her legs were elegantly tall. She was able to flirt endlessly and relentlessly – she was even able to juggle three guys (hot ones at that) at once! Hermione loved these changes - she really did – but her parents had noticed these changes and were considering taking her to St Mungos to reverse the changes. Fortunately for Hermione, she was leaving for her last year at Hogwarts tomorrow.

* * *

"Bye Mum, Dad!" shouted Hermione as she climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express. After waving to her parents, Hermione made her way to the prefects' cabin to where Harry and Ron were sitting. She was just about to enter the cabin when her butt was squeezed and teased. Hermione stifled a moan and turned around to see who was flirting with her. The steel grey eyes of Draco Malfoy were the first things that came to view as she gazed upon this man. His smirk immediately dropped. Their gazes captivated each other with equal intensity.

"Granger. . . you look. . . well." said Draco as his eyes wandered over her body, landing on her bust. Hermione, who had become used to this sort of attention, seductively bit her lip and winked before turning round, leaving him standing there gobsmacked. She made sure to 'accidently' swipe her hand by his groin area. Just as she entered the cabin, Hermione heard Draco groan.

"Mione! Hello – earth to Mione? Are you there. . ." Harry's voice slowly became louder and clearer, as did Ron's facial expression of aw and lust as his longing eyes stayed focused on her big, perky breasts. Hermione blushed at all the attention she was receiving.

"Hi! Sorry!" her blush deepened as she reverted back to reality, choosing to sit next to Ron instead of Harry. As Harry rummaged through his trunk to look for something, Ron took this moment to move his hand to Hermione's thigh, up, up to tease the lining of her panties. Hermione liked Ron, but definitely not enough for this! Panicking she screamed.

"HARRY!" Harry looked up, confused as Ron immediately removed his hand.

"Y-yes?" Harry queried. Hermione racked through her brain to find something less embarrassing to say.

"U-uh. Don't you want to know what I did during the summer!?" she replied nervously and quickly.

Ron, pissed off at nearly being caught in the act, stormed out of the cabin, making the excuse of needing the toilet.

* * *

Draco Malfoy had watched the whole situation. He was about to challenge 'the weasel' when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Draco, come sit back down with me. Or do we want to go. . . somewhere else?" Pansy 'Pugfaced' Parkinson stood right behind him, asses pressed together and her chin resting on his shoulder.

"No." Draco said simply as he headed back to his cabin.

* * *

**So that's the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review! I will take on criticism and probably use ideas for the next chapter. Thanks!**

**Minty Siren**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Is Always Fair**

**By Minty Siren**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the plot. If I were JK Rowling, I would be much more experienced.**

**This is my first fanfic (and a Dramione one at that!). A few things first to bear in mind: Dumbledore is not dead and Voldemort died when he tried to murder Harry. This is set in their last year at Hogwarts. All of those who died in the final battle are alive.**

**This is a dark, passionate with lots of smut. May contain rape. Rated M**

**Please review!**

**Minty Siren**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**House Unity**

Professor Dumbledore had ordered the prefects from each house to gather together in the Great Hall for an announcement. Each prefect stayed away from those of another house, keeping to their house's table. Hermione stole a glance at Draco who was sitting on the table opposite her, but he was already gazing at her lustfully with his hair flopped over half of his face, hiding his face from other nosy parkers. Hermione, rather enjoying this newfound attention from Draco, leaned over the table as if to call to a friend. To Draco, this revealed her large breasts through the opening of her blouse. A blush crept up Draco's face as he shifted his hands to cover his growing erection. The faint tinkling of a glass brought them back to the present.

"May I have your attention, please?" asked Professor McGonagall before she handed over to Dumbledore.

"It has come to my attention that there is some hostility between the houses. To solve this, I would like each male from every house to stand and sit next to a female who you have previously quarrelled with. _Choose wisely._" he finished pointedly staring at Draco, and then suggestively glanced at Hermione. All the males in the room stood up and moved to a different seat next to a girl. Ron glanced sadly back at Hermione before taking a seat next to Luna Lovegood, much to Neville's displeasure.

Although thoroughly chuffed at being picked by Draco, Hermione only acknowledged his presence by saying "Ferret." but made the mistake of turning round to face him. Her eyes wandered up to meet his, which were already lost in her own. Draco noticed her breathing starting to pick up as a wave of rose-pink flushed over her face. He also noticed that her nipples were becoming erect; something the material of her blouse couldn't hide. His smirk returned to his face but only for a moment as he felt himself become semi-hard again. Luckily the Hogwarts robes hid this. Their eye-contact broke away when Dumbledore raised his voice again.

"Now, now, everyone. As I had mentioned, you were to choose wisely for who you chose to sit next to. This is because the two of you will become each other's partner in _every_ class. Potions, Defences against the dark arts, Ruins…you name it! By the way, now that you have chosen your partner, you will guard each other with your lives. If anything happens to one, the other will be held responsible for not being there to help them. That is all." Dumbledore rose from his seat and headed out of the hall.

* * *

Hermione made sure to stop by Madam Pomfery before returning to her dorm. This was because Hermione wanted to know when to effects of the potion would ware off.

"Madam Pomfery?"

"Yes, dear? What is it?" Madam Pomfery asked with concern.

"Well… during the summer, I cast a spell and now…" Hermione told Madam Pomfery the details and asked when she would turn back to normal.

"Oh, my dear, dear Hermione. You happened to cast an irreversible spell. You will remain with these changes, I'm afraid."

"Oh… well thank you professor." just as Hermione turned to leave, Madam Pomfery called

"CONGRATULATIONS ON BECOMING HEAD-GIRL, DEAR!"

Shit! She had completely forgotten about that! She abruptly changed directions to the Head-Girl/Boy common room. She had still to find who the Head-Boy was. Entering the password and striding into the room, she found Draco Malfoy lounging on a seat by the fireplace, topless. Damn, he looked hot!

"Evening, Granger."

* * *

**That's chapter two! I hope that clears up some things about spell and what would happen when it wore off. I'm hoping to add more smut into the next chapter.**

**Until next time!**

**Minty Siren**

_**Please review and comment! It would help a lot!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Is Always Fair**

**By Minty Siren**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the plot. If I were JK Rowling, I would be much more experienced.**

**This is my first fanfic (and a Dramione one at that!). A few things first to bear in mind: Dumbledore is not dead and Voldemort died when he tried to murder Harry. This is set in their last year at Hogwarts. All of those who died in the final battle are alive.**

**This is a dark, passionate fic with lots of smut. May contain rape. Rated M**

**Please review!**

**Minty Siren**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Potions**

"_**Evening, Granger."**_

Hermione noticeably gasped at the sexy sight in front of her. He smirked as she stood there, her mouth hanging slightly open. Regaining the control over herself, Hermione closed her mouth and turned on her flirt. She plopped down her stuff beside the door, sidled over to the sofa closest to Draco and lay down. Her short skirt hitched up to reveal a sliver of panties, her large breasts heaving up and down as she breathed. Unfortunately, since Draco was not wearing his robes, the results of her teasing him were clearly visible. Now to play the game, thought Hermione. She stretched her arms over her head and said,

"So, Draco. Would you mind telling me why you chose me?" as she said this, she brought her arms up to fold them over her chest, making her breast look even bigger. Draco swallowed and gulped,

"Well… we've had our fights, but you're a bright girl as well." _and you've looked fricken' sexy lately! _Thought Draco, but he daren't say that out loud. She eyed him hungrily and seductively bit her lip.

"Are you sure it wasn't to do with anything… else?" she queried. _I wonder, does he live up to his reputation as the 'Slytherin Sex God' or was it just Lavender being the usual gossiper._

_What the bloody hell has happened to her! She's so… different – and hot, sexy, luscious, curvy… - but something's not right! _Draco thought as he gazed upon his roommate and class partner.

"Granger, don't take this the wrong way, but, WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED TO YOU!. And don't say bloody nothing. Your different and it's my duty to know these things now, so spit it out!" Draco flinched as he went over what he just said. The poor girl looked like she was going to cry at his outburst. "Look, I'm sorry. It's just that you caught my eye for some reason and I don't know what it is, since I've never… never… felt this way about someone before. WHERE THE _HELL_ DID THAT COME FROM!" he stormed away after revealing to Hermione what he hadn't even revealed to himself.

On her way to potions class, Hermione tried to sliver between two boys blocking the way in front of her and she made it, but she then bumped into Ron and dropped her books.

"Oh, 'Mione, I'm sooo sorry!" he said loudly and definitely over-exaggerating. He made such a big gesture at swooping his arms down to collect her books that he banged her boobs in the process, 'accidently'. She stiffened and this as her face turned red. Not from embarrassment, but from anger. Hermione brought her hand up to his face, but she was beaten to it, as somebody from behind punched his neck, craning it to the left. Draco stood behind them, fist pulsing from when he punched the 'weasel'.

"Leave her alone, you're already going out with Lavender!"

"And who says you have to 'protect' her. Hermione wants this and you know it!"

_**SLAP!**_

This time it was Hermione who got to him first. She fixed a gaze with him that looked like a murderer.

"Don't you ever, EVER, put the move on me again. In fact, just fucking leave me alone!" and with that, Hermione stormed through the door and made her way to her seat.

* * *

"Good morning, class." sneered Professor Snape.

"Today, we are going to make a love potion, not a love potion that makes people helplessly lust for a particular person. No, no, no. Just one that bewitches the senses; makes them smell the other's scent more and makes the other seem more attractive… but nothing serious, of course. Well what are you waiting for? Get brewing!" finished Snape.

"Draco, pass me the rose buds, would you?" asked Hermione as she tore five rose petals into the cauldron and stirred it three times.

"Ugh, fine!" he said over dramatically as he tossed her four rose buds. Hermione added them to the cauldron and she glanced back at him.

"Draco?"

"Yeah? What?"

"Why did you help me? You've never helped me before, so why start know?" queried Hermione as she poured in beetle juice. The cauldron popped loudly and the smoke made a heart shape, turning a deep red colour.

"It happens to be my duty now, Granger, if you remember the House Unity assembly when Dumbledore explained everything. I would have thought you would know that , unless your thought were on a certain… me?" and he winked at her suggestively.

"Oh, okay, sorry, I … forgot." Draco peered at her as her hair fell in front of her face.

"Granger, what's going on. You need to tell me what happened during the summer and the I'll finally understa-" but he never got to finish the sentence as Hermione called the professor over view their potion.

"Well done. As you two seem to be the only ones to have made the potion, we will use the two of you as the 'guinea pigs'." smirked Snape. He poured the love potion into a valise for each of them. Hermions summoned up some Gryffindore courage and gulped down the potion after staring at it for what felt like years. Draco, not wanting to be shown up by a Gryffindore, mudblood girl, drank it as well. Both of them suddenly felt incredibly sick. Hermione turned so white, that she had to steady herself against the wall to regain balance and, since Draco was already as pale as paper, turned an icky green. They threw up simultaneously and fainted against each other.

_Well, well, well. It seems we have two lovers in the making. This only happens when the drinkers are already attracted to the person who drank the rest of the potion, _thought Snape as he watched the pair being carried off to the hospital wing.

"They're gonna have an interesting time when they wake up." sniggered Ron.

Little does he know, that these are the effects a love potion will have when the two are already in love.

* * *

**That's chapter three! I hope you enjoyed it and I would be extremely happy if you sent a comment. I probably won't be able to update very often, so I'm really sorry!**

**Minty Siren**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Is Always Fair**

**By Minty Siren**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the plot. If I were JK Rowling, I would be much more experienced.**

**This is my first fanfic (and a Dramione one at that!). A few things first to bear in mind: Dumbledore is not dead and Voldemort died when he tried to murder Harry. This is set in their last year at Hogwarts. All of those who died in the final battle are alive.**

**This is a dark, passionate fic with lots of smut. May contain rape in later chapters. Rated M**

**Please review!**

**Minty Siren**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**The Hospital Wing**

Draco woke up to a terrible head-ache in a foreign bed… why is he in the hospital wing? Then he remembered potions class. He may not be as smart as Hermione, but he still knows the results of a love potion. CRAP! He just revealed his feelings for her in front of the whole class and Snape! Wait… result! Hermione feels the same way about him as well! He turned over on to his side to face Hermione, still asleep. Her hair was spread-eagled over the pillow and the tip of her covers. She was dressed in a white night dress that Madam Pomfery had provided for her. She looked… cute. Damn it! Malfoys do not describe girls, never mind _mudblood_ girls, as 'cute'! He pinched the bridge of his nose as he realised that he would be held responsible for letting her get into this situation. Then again, she would be blamed for his being in hospital. He chuckled and reached out to touch her hand (which was resting on the pillow), but failed and fell out of bed, startling Hermione awake.

"Merlin, Draco! Are you okay?!" she said as she knelt by her bed to sit next to Draco. She caressed his face with her hands, then moved down to rub his knee where a bruise formed from when he fell. He groaned, both from his sore knee and his response to Hermione's soft, smooth hands on his needy face. She smiled and shifted her legs into a more comfortable position; cross-legged and able to peer down at him. Draco could now see down her night-dress but that was unaware to Hermione, who was not even wearing a bra. She stayed there, gazing into his eyes, his steel grey eyes. It took all of Draco's will not to keep his eyes on her beautiful, swaying breasts. But he gave in, and fixed his gaze on them. Hermione grew confused as to why Draco just looked at her there, gobsmacked, until she realized that she was only wearing a thin nightie without a bra and he only a hospital gown with an open back, tied at his neck. His erection would have showed, if the gown not was all bundled up at the front, giving Hermione a perfect view of his toned skin. Blushing, she hurried back up and into her bed, hiding beneath the covers. Draco got the wrong impression; he thought that he had offended Hermione.

Cursing, Draco scampered up only to find that he too was wearing clothing provided by the hospital, and it had flown over the back of his head. Draco could not remember which bed was his, so he buried himself into the nearest bed - this happened to be Hermione's bed – and found himself literally on top of the girl. Hermione shrieked and tried to wriggle free from underneath him, but he was too heavy. Draco lay there, frozen and unsure of what to do, until he regained his cool and casually rolled off her. Hermione pulled all of the bed covers around her and cowered away from Draco, although there was a hint of lust sparkling in her eyes.

"So, Granger. What is to become of us, now that we each know what one and other thinks?" Draco asked smugly, and looked suggestively at Hermione.

"I – I don't know what you're talking about." she replied stubbornly. But Hermione did know, after all she was the brightest witch in her year. She had read about the effects of potions if they went wrong or if you tried to make something happen which was already happening.

"Don't lie to me, I saw you research this topic in the library before we had Defences Against the Dark Arts. Face it; you like me whether you realised it or not – I knew you didn't really want the weasel." added Draco under his breath.

"But if we're both in the hospital wing, then that means… that means… that."

"Go on." dared Draco.

"You like me too…" Hermione whispered and she suddenly found a bed knob extremely interesting. Draco stiffened at these words. But there was no point in denying the truth.

"Yeah… yeah I guess I do. So how are we gonna make this work, then? I mean, I suppose it helps that we're Head Pupils sharing a common room *nudge, nudge, wink, wink* and that we're partners in every subject but we still have the problem of the weasel… you do realise that he lusts for you, right?"

"Well, duh! That much is _blindingly_obvious. But, we could start by calling each other by our birth names… Draco *he loved the way it sounded as it rolled off her tongue*" she loved seeing his reaction when she said his name. He replied intently,

"Well, Hermione, when we are allowed out of hospital, I would like to play a game with you. Nothing dodgy! It's like the muggle game 'Truth or Dare' but only truth. To help us understand each other better. So, what do you say… 'Mione?" he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Sounds great to me!"

* * *

Two days later and Madam Pomfery had dismissed them both from hospital. As they walked out together, Ms. Pomfery peered at them with suspicion. A Slytherin boy and Gryfindore girl, leaving here without a fight? She shook her head. She really must get her hearing tested again, and soon at that!

* * *

Hermione stepped out of the shower and put on her pyjamas. They were a matching mint green t-shirt set with little black hearts on them. She stepped out of the bathroom and faced Draco.

"Are you ready?" asked Draco, putting an empty bottle of firewhisky on the table on its side.

"Oh, hell yeah!"

* * *

**That's chapter four! I hope you enjoyed it and I would be extremely happy if you sent a comment. Again, I probably won't be able to update very often, so I'm really sorry! I will take ideas for the next chapter as well!**

**Minty Siren**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Is Always Fair**

**By Minty Siren**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the plot. If I were JK Rowling, I would be sooo much more experienced. :)**

**This is my first fanfic (and a Dramione one at that!). A few things first to bear in mind: Dumbledore is not dead and Voldemort died when he tried to murder Harry. This is set in their last year at Hogwarts. All of those who died in the final battle are alive.**

**This is a dark, passionate fic with lots of smut. May contain rape in later chapters. Rated M**

**Please review!**

**Minty Siren**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Truth**

"_Are you ready?" asked Draco, putting an empty bottle of firewhisky on the table on its side. He was only wearing a pair of jogging-bottoms and looked 'oh-so-sexy'._

"_Oh, hell yeah!"_

Hermione brought a cushion and knelt on it next to the table, opposite Draco.

"So, Draco. How do we play?" she queried.

"You know the muggle game 'truth or dare' *Hermione widens her eyes and nods vigorously*, what am I saying? Of course you would know it. *this earns a 'duh' from Hermione* Well, we each ask each other a question and answer it. If the person refuses to answer, then the other needs to think of a consequence. Did you get that?" Hermione rolls her eyes.

"So we're just asking each other questions? That's all?" Hermione raises an eye brow.

"Yeah, that's basically it. Unless… you ask for a 'particular' favour" says Draco with a suggestive wink. Hermione giggles.

"Can I go first?" asks Hermione through giggles.

"Uuhh… sure?!" replies Draco in a wavered voice.

"Okay – uh – how many girls have you actually had – you know – with?" a blush creeps up her face as she asks the question. Draco's chuckle rumbled throughout the room.

"Gods, 'Mione. Why would the first question you ask be so personal? Anyway, I've only actually been with three girls – Astoria and Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson. Pansy was a _**big**_ mistake, she keeps fawning over me, IT'S SO HORRIBLE!" Draco dramatically puts his head in his hands in mock terror. Hermione giggles in response.

"Ooh great, my turn. Let's see… what in Salazar's name was that hand gesture about on the train?" it still made Draco flush at the memory of her hand 'down there'. Hermione wavered a tad, but enough for Draco to notice.

"… Just something I picked up during the summer break. Thinking back, why was your hand squeezing my luscious butt cheek?" Hermione said, sarcasm evident saying the word 'luscious'.

"I thought you were… um… erm…"

"Keep talking, who did you think I was?"

"Uh… D-d-d-erm… Daphne Greengrass?"

"Why are you asking me? You were the one who was hitting on me."

"Fine, I thought you were Daphne Greengrass. There, I said it! But, then you had to turn around." he looked at her, eyes full of curiosity.

"What happened to you during the summer G – Hermione? You've changed – don't get me wrong I love the changes – but… you're different than you were last term." she looked at him with annoyance, as if to say, 'you had to ask me that question, didn't you?". Huffing, Hermione said

"Well, a few days before the train to Hogwarts, my mum said that I …" Draco listened intently to her story. He believed it as well, Gryffindors were always known for taking risks.

"So… that's why you resemble an hourglass. I see."

"Zip it, Draco!" Hermione glared at him for his comment but he brushed it aside.

"Twas merely a complement, my dear." he bowed down gallantly, lifted his head and winked at her playfully. A wave of heat flushed over Hermione's face.

"Why do you keep staring at me…?" she asked meekly, almost whispering her answer. Draco shuffled, almost unseen, next to Hermione. A growl came deep from his throat. He leaned over, gently bit down on her earlobe and said,

"'cause, 'Mione, you're just sooo damn sexy!" and he captured her lips in his. Their kiss was slow and passionate. Hermione felt so weak, that Draco had to hold the back of her neck up to balance her. Once Hermione actually realized that she was kissing him, she licked his bottom lip; begging for more. Annoyed that it was her who made this move and not him, Draco deepened the kiss and lifted her onto his lap. She moaned into his mouth and tangled her hands in his platinum hair. He smelled of his deodorant, strongly. The scent tingled her nose. His hand lightly traced her knee-cap and glided further up her thigh, tugging at the waistband of her jammies. At this sudden move, Hermione panicked and jumped off his lap. They stared at each other for what felt like forever, before Hermione scurried into her room and locked the door. Lying on the bed, she looked up at the curtains, feeling ashamed of what she had just done. And with Malfoy, at that. Come on, I mean, _Draco Malfoy, _for Godric's sake! She just made out with Draco Malfoy!

She turned on her side, a tear trickling down her face as she thought of what her friends would think of this. Even if she didn't tell them, her friends would be smart enough to know that something was up. Sighing, she fell asleep, these thoughts haunting her through the night.

* * *

**I'm soo sorry that I haven't been able to update as quickly as I would have liked! I was really busy with an essay and then I had to cater for a party for the Eurovision Song Contest. Reviews really help and I would love to hear what you think of the story. Cheers!**

**Minty Siren**


	6. Chapter 6

**Love Is Always Fair**

**By Minty Siren**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing apart from the plot. :(**

**This is my first fanfic (and a Dramione one at that!). A few things first to bear in mind: Dumbledore is not dead and Voldemort died when he tried to murder Harry. This is set in their last year at Hogwarts. All of those who died in the Final Battle are alive.**

**This is a dark, passionate fic with lots of smut. May contain rape in later chapters. Rated M**

**This chapter will be Draco's POV during and after the 'incident'. ;)**

**Please review!**

**Minty Siren**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"_Why do you keep staring at me?" _

"'_Cause, Mione, your just sooo damn sexy!" _and I captured her lips in mine. I don't even know when or how I managed to get that close to her, but it was as sure as Hell worth it! Her full lips were soft and molded into mine perfectly. I couldn't keep myself from groaning at the contact. She felt like she was slipping away from me, so I supported her by the crook of her small, delicate neck. It's like she just woke up from a dream, or something! She suddenly starts licking my lower lip, asking me for entrance. _What the Hell!_ Malfoys are supposed to be the dominant ones in the process of making –out, not the other fricken' way around! But she's not gonna get away with this that easily. Pulling her onto my lap, I deceive her into giving access to my mouth, but take over and dominate this – like it should be. She must like me being in charge, and she moans into me, tangling her hands in my hair. Gods… it feels fricken' great!

My mind runs away from me, and I do what feels natural; tracing my hand over her knee-cap, moving it further up, up, and tugging on her panties. It was too far. Without realizing it – I think and hope – she bit down hard on my tongue with surprise, jumped off me and scurried off to her quarters.

_~ Damn… I always have to be the one who ruins things, don't I? ~_

Gods… I feel awful! I can even hear sobbing coming from her room. I walk over to her door, knock softly and wait for her to respond. Nothing. Running my hands through my hair, I pace up and down the dorm for a few minutes. Her sobbing becomes more quiet and her breathing turns deeper, more even. She's asleep. A smirk creeps up my face, but not a mean one; one that would say "Aw, how cute!" in a suitably Malfoy manor. I edge open the door to find her sleeping soundly in a heap at the bottom of her bed, still in her school robes. Nobody should sleep in their normal work clothes! They need… pyjamas! I cast a 10 minute numbing and deafening spell so she didn't wake up, and begin to undress and change her. Damn… she looks so sexy, yet so innocent. I can't take advantage of her like this, that's mean… even for me! After I finish dressing her with great difficulty – for more than one reason – I gaze at the beauty in front of me. She looks delicious in the giant, baggy shirt I dressed her in. I crawl into bed next to her; it's too tempting an opportunity to pass. I snuggle in next to her, breathing in her vanilla scent: she smells as goods as she looks. I fall asleep, a smile present on my face.

* * *

**I'm sorry that it's been ages since I've updated and that I've only given you a short chapter! ****:( ****Do you like me writing in people's POVs? Please tell me! I need to know for the next chapter, otherwise I will make the decision myself. Also, this is not as dark a fic as I would have liked it to be, so could you please send me ideas? Until the next chapter!**

**Minty Siren ;p**


	7. Chapter 7

**Love Is Always Fair**

**By Minty Siren**

**Disclaimer: Wait a minute… wait… wait… drat. They're still not mine…**

**This is my first fanfic (and a Dramione one at that!). A few things first to bear in mind: Dumbledore is not dead and Voldemort died when he tried to murder Harry. This is set in their last year at Hogwarts. All of those who died in the final battle are alive.**

**This is a passionate fic with lots of smut ('cause I realised it wasn't really a dark fic in the end). Contains rape in this chapter. Rated M**

**This chapter is dedicated to _Shaymars_ (for supporting me throughout the story) and to 14Kasperc (for the _fantastic _idea). In the end, I decided to write in people's POVs. Please review!**

**Minty Siren**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**The Body in the Library**

**Hermione's POV**

I woke up groggily, sat up and stretched. As I did so, I felt something heavy fall and land on my thigh. My eyes crawled up the very nicely toned, porcelain white arm which belonged to no other, than Draco Malfoy, who jolted awake at the impact. Our eyes met and dared the other to speak first. I couldn't stand the tension, so I spoke up, "Why the hell were you sleeping in _my _bed – and with me at that?!" I smirked as he shuffled uncomfortably in my bed. He opened his mouth and closed it repeatedly – like a goldfish. I smiled inwardly at the thought of a goldfish with the face of Draco Malfoy.

He didn't even know how to start his sentence – this has _got_ to be good!

"Well…err, umm... you see… oh fuck it! Will you go out with me!" it was more of a statement than a question, but I didn't mind. He was panting now, so I'm pretty sure he was pissed off with himself at the moment. The question - again, more of a statement - startled me at first, but I soon got over that.

"I… I will – but-please-don't-tell-many-people-at-the-moment-on ly-when-the-time-is-right!" I hurried the part from 'but' to 'right' in one breath, still hoping he understood me.

"… … …_WHAT!?_" ... obviously not. I took a deep breath before I said it again,

"Do you mind if we only tell at least a couple of people at the moment? I don't want the whole school knowing right now…" I drifted off at the end and was surprised with his reply – whether it was a pleasant surprise or not, I'm not sure.

"Oh… I wasn't really planning on telling people. But who do _you _plan on telling?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. I knew my answer, but I didn't answer quickly 'cause it would look like I planned it all, not that I did...

"Ginny." Draco's shoulders tensed up.

"Can she be trusted not to spread a rumor?" he replied stiffly. I bit down on my lip – hard – but not hard enough to draw blood.

"We trust each other like sisters, but it'll probably take her a while to even like you, she'll gain a little respect for you since you're _my_ boyfriend… but yeah. It would probably help if you came with us when Ginny and I go to Hogsmede, then she'll warm up to you." I gazed at him, a smile present on my face. Draco ran his hands through his hair in confusion. His silky platinum blonde hair. Gorgeous.

"Look, I don't have a problem with you choosing Weaselette – or Ginny, rather – but why not Potter, or The Weasel? Aren't they supposed to be your best friends or something?"

"Yeah, well, Harry's more-or-less my un-biological brother, 'cause we're that close, and I know he'd want to make sure I went out with the right guy - in his mind. Plus the two of you practically want to rip your heads off every time you see each other *Draco tries to object at this accusation* so that wouldn't go down very well. Ron – and you need to start calling him that – has been acting weirdly since he saw me on the train here, so that's also a no. All that's left is one other person, Ginny."

"… Okay." He said, shortly – too shortly for that matter - but I decided to ignore that, and I got up to get changed for breakfast. Something was on his mind, but I'll ask him about it later. I searched for my clothes from last night, only to find

"Draco, where's my bra?"

* * *

**Mystery Person (not their POV)**

"… add the powdered bicorn horn and leeches… *mumble-mumble*… stir twice clockwise… *whisper-whisper*… two locks of 'the person you wish to become's hair' - that'll be Draco's then… and leave to brew for one and half hours, then your potion is ready to be taken. Hm hm hmmmm… this'll be fun." snarled the person malevolently.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

Draco and I walked through the entrance to the Great Hall together, making gestures with our hands to make it look like we were arguing about something, but they mismatched our words and our facial expressions – something which did not go unnoticed by a dark, looming figure in the corner of the room. We stopped between the Slytherin and the Gryfindore tables before facing each other and performing our 'discreet waves'.

I held 'the fingers' up at him and waved them in front of him, while at the same time waggling the two fingers. He, on the other hand, held up 'the finger' at me and flashed it in front of my face. Unfortunately, while he brought his hand down, it skimmed tip of my bust. We both froze at the contact; both turned on, embarrassed and shocked. It showed on both of us, but more noticeably on Draco. His robes were a slimmer fit today, and were starting to show the signs of a growing tepee. I, on the other hand, was wearing a thin cotton bra – because I couldn't find my other one – which showed my rapidly hardening nipples. I crossed my arms over my chest, hoping to disguise them a little.

"Mione, you alright?" inquired a red-head.

"GINNY!" I screamed, throwing my arms around the younger, yet taller, girl.

"Woah, what's got your knickers in a twist?" laughed Ginny. My face grew solemn as I stared her in the face.

"Can I trust you?" I asked, all the laughter disappeared as listened to me.

"Mione, you alright?" she repeated. My eyes darted round the hall to make sure no one was eves-dropping on our conversation. I grabbed her gently, yet firmly, by the wrist, pulling her up with me.

"I need to tell you something… but you HAVE to keep it to yourself, alright?" I asked, shouting in her face. She groaned.

"Look, Hermione, I can't make any promises right now until you tell me what it is you need to tell me." Ginny reasoned with me.

"Fine." I kept my grip on her as I pulled her out the Great Hall and into a secret portrait entrance, casting a silencing charm on the entrance to stop any nosy-parkers from listening.

"DRACO AND I ARE GOING OUT!" I literally screamed in her face and I swear it looked like someone had turned on a fan from the amount of hair waving back from her face.

"WTF, HERMIONE!" she replied with as much force as I had.

"Geez… I knew it would be hard for you to understand, but does it really call for such atrocious language?" she squinted at me before bursting into laughter, earning an even more disapproving look from me.

"Gods, Mione, you've got a mean mind! When I said 'WTF', I meant it as 'Well That's Fantastic!' and not 'What The Fuck?', alright?"

"…Huh?" I felt so small compared to her as I was the one who always knew what people meant, but know, I wasn't so sure. I must have looked as confused as I felt since Ginny – once again – burst into a fit of laughter. It only subsided after seven minutes… yes, I did time it (I know, how sad am I? Don't actually tell me though...).

"I'm sooo happy for you Mione! Now, don't give me that look, I've seen the two of you stare at each other for _eons_, so don't try and cover anything up. But really, Hermione, I'm happy for you." she added at the end, with all the happy seriousness she could muster. I released a breath that I didn't even know I was holding in.

"Well, that's a relief! I thought you'd be all shout-y at me for my choice of partner, but I'm so happy I told you first and not anyone else. Phew! Well, I'm heading to the library to do some research, see ya later!"

"Bye Hermione!"

* * *

**Mystery POV**

Drinking the off-cream coloured liquid, I felt my body bubble. My features became longer – especially a certain member – and voila! I looked like the ferret himself; Draco Malfoy. Unfortunately, I made a mistake in the making of the polyjuice potion, so it will wear off after thirty minutes. I'll have to be quick if I'm to catch the little hooker. But I know where she'll be, I'll get her for myself this time – with no distractions.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

PLONK! I dropped the thick dusty book on the table in front of me. Being a prefect meant I had access to the restricted section of the library, all alone without a care in the world, since Draco never came into the library with no apparent reason. I opened my book and began to read…

"Hey, Granger." Draco appeared looming over me, purposely looking down my blouse and through the valley of my breasts. He started rubbing circles in the small of my back. I would have arched into his hand, begging for more, but something wasn't right; his voice seemed forced, his emotions seemed bi-polar (smug, then angry as if trying to remember something). A deep laughter erupted from his throat for no apparent reason. I was beginning to feel slightly nervous about his presence. I pretended to look at my watch.

"Oh, geez, look at the time! I must have been so engrossed in my book that I didn't even realise how long I had been here! Well, I had better head back to our dorm…" I stood up, closed the book [hating myself because I hadn't even finished the first line in chapter 56! Honestly, what is the world coming to? ;) ] and returned it to its rightful shelf. I turned around to find Draco in front of me, grinning malevolently. But he stepped aside, playing gentleman mumbling something that sounded like 'ladies first'. So I did, Draco trailing behind me. I didn't realise that his wand was by his side, ready to be used. Suddenly I felt my whole body tense.

"_Imperio!"_ he whisper-shouted.

I unwillingly turned around to face him. He stepped forward and cast the two spells Protego Totalum and Muffliato around us. My eyes would have widened to the size of dinner plates but the effects of the imperius curse stopped me from doing so. Again, I was turned around to face him. I walked stiffly forward and rested my arms on his shoulders, kissing him passionately.

_Oh my God! Why the fuck is Draco doing this to me?!_,I screamed inside my head, mentally punching him. As if sensing the battle commencing inside my head, he stopped to look at me with fake concern, grinned (or grimaced – I wasn't so sure at the time… plus I didn't really have time to care about puny things such as that!) evilly and attacked my lips again; eyes filled with lust and rage. I used all of my Gryfindor strength to fight against the curse and uttered the words

"P-p-please st-sto-stop. I- I-I don't want to do th-this. D-dra-draco just… S-S-STOP!" even though it took me a few minutes for the whole sentence to be audible. Draco tilted his head to the left, pouted his lip and sayed

"Aww, now isn't that bloody sweet; the Gryfindor Golden Girl fights back. No wonder you're called the brightest witch of your age; it certainly takes one to beat an unforgivable curse. You're probably wondering why I'm even doing this to you – yes? – of course I'm right, what was I thinking? Anyway, Harry always said 'You have to work your socks off to get what you want', and I did just that… and more. Now I have just what I want – you. This'll teach you to obey me, only me. _Crucio!_" and I fell to the ground, twitching and screaming, landing really badly on my knee in the process and breaking it, causing it to swell up immediately. I was flailing about madly, as if I was having a fit – which in a way, I was – and my screaming got continuously louder and louder, shriller and shriller. Just when I thought I was going to faint from pain, Draco cancelled the curse, picked me up and held me close.

"That was so… hot, sexy, such a turn on! God, I need you now, _IMPERIO!_ Kneel… now!" I was too tired to fight the curse, and I found myself facing Draco's extremely large erect member, so long that it was poking my face and I was kneeling three inches away from him. His hands found their way to my hair, and he guided my head onto his man-parts and took him fully into mouth – and even into my throat! – making me want to gag. I could hardly breathe! As I turned out, this must have felt great to him, 'cause he only lasted a couple of minutes… literally, though it was too long for me to bear and tears were continuously rolling down my face. Again, I felt like fainting, but Draco cast a spell to stop me. I was exhausted although I knew this was not the end. Since Draco's mind was not concentrated on the spell and only focused on the 'bloody fabulous' climax he recently had, I was able to struggle away from him and crawl lopsidedly away from him.

"Oh no, you don't! I'm not done with you yet, and I see that I'm gonna have to use more physical damage instead of mind-control. _Ossis Effergo!_"

"_**AAAAAAAAYYYYEEEEEEEE!**_" my blood-curdling scream reverberated through the small area as my arm snapped right between my elbow and my shoulder, pain searing through my upper arm. How did he know that horrible, disgusting spell? My tears showered the floor, making my other hand give way from underneath me. Draco rolled me over onto my back and actually ripped my robes, bra and panties off! How dare he! I kneed him where it counts, making him doubled over. Fiery rage burned in his eyes and in a burst of outrage, stood on my toes, crunching them to death with blood spurting everywhere, staining the carpet.

"You whore! _OSSIS EFFERGO!_ And for save measure… _Ossis Effergo!_" his wand aimed at my right and then my left leg. So much pain soared through me that I had no strength to even scream; my eyes only rolled back in exhaustion and flopped into a fetal position.

"Oh? Dear, dear Hermione! You're getting blood blisters, they must be sore aren't they? *me going: ungh* yes well lets sort that." And at that moment, he accioed a needle and pierced the blood blisters surrounding the areas of the breaks. Blood spurted everywhere on my body as he burst each and every blister. I had pools of blood now in every pore of my body; I felt numb and horrible. He crawled down my body to face my womanhood and frowned.

"Hmm…doesn't seem like that fit will be tight enough. _Reducio!_" he cried, pointing his want at my vaginal hole. I felt a weird tingling sensation 'down there' as it began to shrink. Next, he muttered something inaudible, this time resting his wand on my clit. All of a sudden, the feeling became ten times more powerful, almost making me orgasm right then! Draco quickly and greedily lapped it up. Then, he looked down at his – eight inch maybe more – member and engorgioed it till it was double its size and width and falling out of his hand. He looked at me, grinned evilly at me and brought his face down to my dripping womanhood and licked, slowly and roughly, sucking on my clit. I came all over his face from the pressure building inside me.

"Mione, you dirty whore, coming on me… just like that! Well, I never!" he looked down to face his erect penis. "We'll have to do something about that, won't we big guy?" Draco never called me Mione, only three people had ever called me that…

And just like that, he thrust himself into me, ripping my outer vaginal walls causing even more blood to flow from me. This time I did scream, Almost screaming my heart out. I had more-or-less just had a triple climax from his ginormous cock inside me and his penis rubbing against my clit as he thrust himself in fully, again and again, which thankfully brought him over the edge and finished him completely. All of a sudden, my whole world started fuzzy as he pulled out of me, the ripped walls of my vagina squelching together barely making me wriggle from being uncomfortable – to put it extremely mildly. I could only watch as he cleaned himself off and check the time.

"Well, I must say, I'm impressed; you lasted thirty three minutes and forty six seconds. I thought it would only last about fifteen – maybe twenty – minutes. Argh!" and he clutched his face screaming "make it stop! MAKE IT BLOODY FUCKING STOP!" and his face bubbled and his hair changed colour to… ginger? But his pain was over almost as soon as it had started. He looked at me, eyeing me but all I could manage was a weak,

"R….ro… Ron?" but Ron laughed manically.

"By the time someone will have found you, you'll be dead!" and he turned to leave but before he did, came back to me and ground his foot against my nose, blood seeping out as a result of it. I coughed as I inhaled blood. That was when my world turned black and swallowed me whole.

* * *

**Draco's POV: thirty minutes earlier**

"…Oh yeah, and then you fell down his boxers…" Blaze had been reminding me – not that I needed reminding – of the time I had been turned into a ferret, when suddenly my body seized up and I froze on the spot. I couldn't move. It was as if someone had cast a spell on me… oh dear GOD!

"HERMIONE!" I shouted. Blaze carried on walking ahead of me.

"No, that's not what you said. You said 'Wait till my…Draco you okay?" finally he noticed me and he rushed to my side.

"Hermione's hurt! I need to get to her, now! Argh!" I clutched my arm which had a sudden searing pain crackle through it.

We searched all over Hogwarts with only a few disturbances caused by mine and Hermione's connection. We still couldn't find her, but we found Weaselette on the grand staircase.

"She said she was going to the library" of coarse! Why did I not think of that!

"Thanks a million!" I cried as I ran in the direction of the library.

I burst through the doors and collided with the biggest weasel of them all, who mumbled an apology. I budged past him almost immediately and I continued on my voyage for Hermione. I was about to reach the end of the last isle in the restricted section, when I crashed into something else; an invisible barrier. I cast a spell I didn't even know I knew, which instantly broke the barrier. Blood trickled at my feet, and behind me, Blaze gasped at the god-awful sight before him. Hermione lay in a broken, mangled heap in an ocean of her own blood, naked and whiter than porcelain.

"Hermione…what in Salazar's name has happened to you?"

* * *

**Phew, I'm finally finished! I'm sooooooooooooo sorry it took this long to upload this chapter! I was in France for a holiday that lasted two weeks, with no computer (or internet) and before that, I was trying to make this chapter last longer than the other chapters. I hope this chapter was good enough for the mean time! Please review, they really help me!**

**Minty Siren**

_**P.S. I was thinking of writing a quick song fic for Maximum Ride. What do ya think? Please tell me! :D**_


End file.
